Gundam Wing R: Revisited
by gundamiceblade
Summary: A sequel to Gundam Wing
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing Revisited

Book 1: Passing Destinies

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in space. Preventor Water was sipping some Coffee as she drifted through space with Preventor Ice. Water "I have a bad feeling Wufei, its been too quiet out hear lately." 

Wufei (Preventor ice) "restless Hearts don't stay quiet for this long."

Sally "Exactly.... something's going to happen, and I'm afraid that if it does, we won't be able to survive this time..."

As sally made her last comment their Ship shock violently. Sally quickly went to the controls, which were reporting a hit to the port side. Sally "Wufei, can you see who's attacking us?" Wufei looked out of the side window and saw a Mobile Suit flying toward them, it was moving a brilliant speed. Wufei "Enemy Mobile, Port side, and its coming in fast." Sally called into the Preventor Base on earth as she issued a silent signal to Wufei. Wufei read the signal and quickly moved to a control panel. He typed in a command and the Ship made a wering sound.

The Ship fired off Missile Pods. The Missile Pods fired Missiles that were sent strait to the enemy mobile. Wufei watched as they hit the target. A massive explosion followed. Wufei walked back to Sally, who was waiting to get connected with The Preventor Leader, Lady Une. 

Wufei "You worry to much woman, I easily obli-" Wufei's speech was cut short as they were hit port side with another blast. The ships started to spring leaks, they were losing oxygen quickly. Sally Poe's communicator beeped and Lady Une Spoke

Lady Une "What's wrong Sally?" 

"We are being attacked by an enemy mobile, our ship is going down, were going to escape on the mobile suits, we need a carrier pick up at point L32 above the earth's atmosphere."

"I'll have it waiting, just make sure you make it back here, commander out."

Sally Poe quickly readied the suits and motioned to Wufei, who was deploying the last Missile Pods. "Wufei "This should buy us some time, lets move." He jumped down to his Modified Space Leo, that was equipped with a dragon arm, shield and a single sided Beam Trident. He jumped in and starting flipping switches to get it ready. Sally entered her Space Modified Pisces and turned on the Communicator. Wufei's voice came over it. "I will give you a chance to escape, you are too weak for this battle, I will fight, get to the ship." Sally " I have faith in you Wufei." She existed the ship first. Wufei then existed on his Suit, soon after a third blast to the ship caused it to implode.

Wufei turned and blasted off toward the enemy suit. Sally flew off in the opposite direction, heading for the awaiting carrier. "Make it through this Wufei." Wufei "Stop your babbling WOMAN!" Sally smiled at the way he spoke, sensing the old warrior ways of Wufei rising. She blasted off.

Wufei "You can't stop me, no one can, the only battle for me is Treize!" His Comm fluctuated, "Then you are in the battle you have always wanted Wufei." Wufei froze at the sound. It was unmistakably Trieze Kushrenada, but how was this possible.... he was dead.....

Wufei looked again and realized the suit coming toward him, resembled the Tallgeese, so it must be trieze, since Zechs were abouts were known to all. Wufei blasted forward and collided with the New Tallgeese, his Trident Clashing with the Mobiles Beam Saber. Wufei spun his Gundam into the air and had it slice down, but the Mobile rolled to the side and Cut of His Leo's Arms. "The Duel is mine, we will battle again Wufei, only time will tell who is the true victor, next time, bring your gundam........." Wufei sat there in his darkened Modified Leo, breathing deeply, as his worst dream, had become... a reality.......


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Wing Revisited

Book 1: Passing Destines

Chapter 2

On earth a frantic Lady Une questioned herself on what to do. It seemed to her that the problems from the year before were spiraling back to her.

*I can't let this happen again.... but without the gundams..... How are we to fight this menace...*

Lady Une was interrupted when Sally Poe and Chang Wufei walked into her room. Her secretary came running in after. "I'm Sorry Lady Une, but they insisted on seeing you immediately."

Lady Une "it's ok, I was expecting them, please sit down." The Secretary left, as Lady Une motioned them to sit down and take a breather. Lady Une sat and then spoke "What do you have to report preventors water and ice?" Sally looked at Wufei and then turned back and started to slowly speak. "While we were in the Gamma Quadrant around point 9-4a, we were attacked by an unknown Mobile Suit. We fired Volleys of Missiles resulting in no damage, we have come to the conclusion that it must have been a Gundam...."

Lady Une "A Gundam? Are you sure, and who could possibly be the pilot?"

Sally went to speak, but was cut off by Wufei's babbling. "It was treize, I can tell from the fighting style and the suit, it resembled the tallgeese II..."

Lady Une's eyes bulged as she heard this. Then she calmed herself and spoke. "I understand, then mister treize's restless spirit must have reshown itself..." Lady Une realized she was starting to go into her own world, she turned back to then and spoke. "Sally, I'm putting you incharge until I return, assemble the preventors and Wufei, I need you and the other Gundam Pilots, to start rebuilding, your Gundams." Lady Une stood up, and left the room. Leaving the two speechless and baffled.

****

Heero at that moment was having his own workout. He was doing some combat simulations with students at the Lake Victoria Base. He was teaching them all they would need to know, if they ever had to use a Mobile Suit. His class, having heard of his infamous battles asked him if he could show them some of his Moves. He readily agreed, knowing anything he could show tem would be of use at one time or another. 

Some mobile dolls had been put out and readied for Heero to battle, 10 Virgo IIs and 20 Leos. Heero got in his Augmented Taurus and prepared for battle. He turned it on and ran some system checks then pulled the throttle back and took off. He rose into the air already in jet mode. His Taurus did not carry a Beam Rifle only a Large Taurus Beam cannon. He proceeded with he test and started up the dolls. He then went to work. He quickly took out 6 Leos with 2 shots from his Taurus's Beam Cannon. He was hit from behind by the Virgo's beam rifle and his drive prupolsion was shot. So he transformed from jet mode into the normal mobile mode. He spun through the air and effectively took down three Virgo's he proceeded to take down another 6 Virgo's when the last one hit him from Behind, he fired his Beam Cannon as he spun around. He made the doll sizzle and explode in the yellow glow of the beam. He turned his beam Cannon down to the Leo's on the ground, when he went to fire he realized, he was out of ammo.

He dropped the beam cannon and took out a beam saber. He had prepared in specifically for his Taurus so that it was the standard beam saber. He quickly descended dodging between the bullets and mowing down 5 Leo's. He then cut the camera eye off of another Leo, which focused its Gun on another doll and took down 3 other dolls, before Heero destroyed it. He launched himself at the 5 remaining Leo's. They were carrying Doberguns, as the tallgeese did. He easily took down two but the second one took off into the air. He followed and went to slash it, an upward slash that should have destroyed it.... but it didn't... the Suit blocked with its shield and then fired back, with its dobergun, landing a blow to the vernias. Heero turned his Suit and grabbed the Leo and dropped with it. He cut off its head and it exploded he then slid down to earth with a slow crash landing.

His students ran over to him. He motioned them away as he stepped out form his Gundam. Heero "that's all for now." He walked inside and went to his room in the base. He went to his computer and read a message. Reading:

Heero Yuy: That was just a test.... seeing if you can still handle a pilot... until next time.....

-Imperial Guard of OZ

Heero heard shoes behind him and turned. But it was only trowa, but Trowa's arm was bleeding profusely and Trowa said nothing, he just sort of slumped to the side and fell down, unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Wing Revisited

Book 1: Passing Destinies

Chapter 3

A gurney quickly rushs a still unconciuos Trowa to the Medical Bay. They run some tests as Heero stands around outside, leaning against a wall in his blue jean jacket. Finally a doctor comes out of the room and speaks to Heero. And speaks to Heero "Your friend Trowa seems to still be unconciuos, he must have been in a bad accident to come in all banged up like that."

Heero looks through the glass as they wrap trowa up.

*Hours later*

A Limo pulls up outside of the emrgency room doors. Quatre quickly comes out of the Ambulance, followed by Catherine. Oddly enough Dorthey steps out after the two run out. Catherine and Quatre run in and see heero and go to him. Quatre "What happened Heero?" Heero "I don't know, he appeared at my door like that, and he blacked out before he could tell me." heero says calmly. Cathernine "When can we go in to see him?" Heero "You too can go in now, he's been patched up, his only notible problem is his unconciuosness." Catherine and Quatre rush in and sit by Trowa.

Dorthey savily walks in, then stops in front of Heero. Heero "what are you doing here?" Dorthey sits in a chair before speaking to Heero. She turns and faces his. "I go where Quatre goes, after he showed my spaces heart, I haven't left his side." Heero stopped with the questioning. "I understand, he showed you your destiny." Heero turns, now with his Jacket slung over his shoulder, and walks out into the sun, and heads toward the hanger.

Dorthey goes through her bag until she finds her Cell Phone she types in a number and waits. a voice connects her. "How may I help you?" Dorthey "I need to speak with Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, please tell her it is regarding... Heero Yuy..."

****

Out in the Space colonies Duo is eating a doughnut while surfing the web for some cheap parts. When he heres a beep and realizes he ahs gotten an ergent email from Wufei. He reads it, grabs his things and prepares to leave when he's tripped and his head bounces off the door. Hilde removes her foot and looks him in the eyes. "You don't honestly think your leaving without me do you?" Duo nursing a bump on his head. "Damn, you could have just said something." Hilde "you aren't the type that would have stopped to give me an answer." Duo "Fine, then come with me, I'll explain on the way." Duo went to open the door and Hilde barreled out grabbing him and pulling him along.

Hilde "So were are we going?" Duo "To the Preventor Headquarters on earth." Hilde "Why?" Duo "Enough with the questions, we really have to go!." Duo and hilde got into a Transport express ship heading for earth. The ship took off and headed for Earth. Duo and Hilde Looked out a Window at the Colony they had left behind. After a Quick stop at a resource satelite, to refuel, they headed for earth. When they looked out of the window this time, they saw The Resource colony's offline beam cannon's come online, and start firing at something in the distance. Everyone on the plan was watching now, as the battle roared outside. A purple Mobile Suit Careens toward the colony, but not moving between the blasts, but instead taking them head on and still going, it had orbital defensors It stopped when it was about half a mile away and pulled out a beam cannon that was powered on its back. It fired a single shot, and obliterated the resource Satelite, in a brilliant explosion.

Duo started to shiver and sat in his seat completely white. Hilde understood why, since she had seen his reason for it. Hilde "it.... it... was a mix of those two suits you faced when I recovered information from Libra......." Duo nodded his head. "This is not good, there shouldn't be mobile suits..... when we were only starting to except true peace....."

They eventually landed at the Victorian base and were met by Wufei. Duo "Well what brings here, or is it that mixed Vayeate-Mercurious Suit we saw in space." Wufei was shocked. "What, another suit...... a couple of days ago I faught against a suit resembling the tallgeese. Who is making these suits.... well who ever it is must know what there doing, because there as strong as our Gundams were."

Duo "its time for us to rebuild!" Wufei "One problem...." Duo "what?" Wufei " We don't have any Gundanium alloy, our Gundanium storage was blown away, it was in the resource satelite that they attacked, this was a well thought out plan."

Duo "Well were just going to have to be more careful." Wufei "Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Wing Revisited

Passing Destinies

Chapter 4

Wufei and Duo walk in to the Victorian Base. They see Heero leaving and Duo calls out to him. "Yo, Heero!" Heero doesn't even acknowledge him and keeps walking. Duo "Some people, sheeze." Heero walks off.

Duo and Wufei walk into the emergency room, as Quatre walks out of Trowa's room. Quatre "hey guys." Duo "Yo Quatre, whats shacking?" Quatre. "Not much, I've been here all day." Duo "I heard about Trowa, Wufei told me, does anyone know what happened?"

Quatre "no, he just appeared, no one knows what happened... except Trowa...." Duo, Wufei and Quatre are about to talk when someone appears form inside the room. Catherine comes out with tears in her eyes. But she seems joyuos. "He's awake." They all barrel into he room and see trowa bandaged but awake.

All together "Trowa, what happened to you?" trowa gave one of his rare smiles and then speaks. "I was doing some scout work in the JAP area of the asia continent. I was traveling in my Mobile Suit, to cover the land quickly. I was broad sided by a suit that resembled the epyon, I couldn't believe it, but it was a Mobile Suit made of Gundanium." The others looked at each other. Trowa continued "I fought back against it, but since my suit was only made of Neo Titanium, It was easily shredded by its heatrod, and Vulcan cannons. I escaped and came to the Victorian base."

They all eyed one another. Wufei spoke "it seems that someone is trying to revisit the past...." Quatre "someone is trying to do something, but I'm not sure what...... maybe take control of the earth?"

At that moment the door opened up and Zechs Merquise stepped through. "That is not what they are looking for, they plan on taking control of the new earth, that we are trying to create with the terra forming project, and crash it into earth, just as operation meteor attempted."

They all looked at Zechs as he spun a chair around and sat down. Wufei "I see Water was able to get to you." Zechs "It's my duty, as a preventor to come as needed."

****

Lucrezia Noin sits in Sally's new office. Sally "Good morning, Noin. I'm glad you could make it." Noin. "Sure, Sally, but I'm not Noin anymore, I'm Lucrezia Noin Merquise." Sally "Congratualtions, I knew that this would happen sooner or later." Noin "I did too, Sally, but I was surprised that when we arrived at the terra forming project there was a priest waiting, and we were married right there, but that's Zechs, always spontaneous." Sally "guess I should expect as much... anyway down to business, we know that these attacks have been caused by mobile suits resembling the Tallgeese, and a suit that looked like a combination of the Vayeate and Mercuriuos. What we now know for sure, thanks to Wind, and youself, is that they have come to complete operation meteor."

Noin "but do we know their motive, and possibly who is leading them?" Sally "no, we aren't aware of anyone that could control mobile suits that expertly, the pilot of the Flight type suit, even defeated Wufei." Noin "but how can there abilities surpass that of the Gundam pilots?" Sally "because they aren't gundam pilots anymore, without their Gundams, they're fire power can be out matched even if there skill can't."

****

Heero enters a underground storage center, once part of the Sanc kingdom. He turns on the lights and walks toward there last hope. He punchs up some skematics on a near by computer screen. "Good... its 85% complete, that should be enough..... ready to go.... Wing Zero..." Before Heero was Titanium version of the Wing Zero, the final upgrade created by docter J, before his death called the version Ka. Its abilities far surpass that of the Wing Zero, with both speed and defense. It also has the elite bird mode back.

Heero walked away from his Gundam and spoke to a figure in the darkness "are you going to rebuild all of the Gundams as well?" The figure emerged from the shadows, and revealed himself to be Howard "yes, I'm going to fix Heavyarms, and then rebuild the otehr gundams, if they allow me, i have finished the Deathscythe's double scythe, and the Altron's dragon arms, but the rest of the parts aren't even near completion..."

Heero "thats fine.... because our time is up..."


End file.
